What you mean to me
by MrsAvanJogia
Summary: I never thought I would fall for you, but somehow I did on the way through this. *Song-fic* JANDRE!


**JANDRE FOREVER! **

**I never thought I would fall for you, but somehow I did on the way.**

* * *

Jade walked into school. She still couldn't believe it! And she saw it for herself.

"Jade!" said Andre

"What?" asked Jade

"Are we doing the plan or not?" asked Andre

"Yeah." Said Jade

Andre put his arm around Jade and walked into Sikowitz room.

"So baby what are you doing after school?" asked Andre

"Hanging with you." Said Jade

They kissed, it was supposed to be an innocent little 'stage kiss'. But they both felt it, the spark, that Jade always felt when Beck kissed her, or so she thought. They were trying to get Tori jealous of Jade because jade's 'dating' Andre and beck jealous of Andre for 'dating' Jade. They never thought they would fall for each other. Over the months as they 'dated' Tori and Beck just got stronger, and so did Jade and Andre. Before this they didn't talk, they didn't think to go to each other when the other needed someone, so what changed? One day as Jade walked into school, Andre and her ended it, they were never going to get their way!, Andre was making out with this girl. Jade started to feel tears come up and ran away.

That night there was a dance, Tori brought Jade along, she was wearing a black mini dress and Tori was wearing a pink mini dress.

"Hey Jade." Said Andre

Jade walked away.

"What's up with Jade?" asked Andre

"She's mad at you for breaking up with her." Said Tori

"That's what she said." Said Beck before making out with Tori

Andre walked to Jade and grabbed her arm so she wouldn't get away.

"Let go." Said Jade

"Just stand right here, please." Said Andre

Andre got on stage.

"Jade West this is for you." Said Andre as he started to sing.

_Can't blame you _

_For thinking that you never knew me at all_

_I tried to deny you _

_But nothing made me feel so wrong _

Jade stared to walk to the stage.

_I thought I was protecting you _

_From everything that I go through_

_But I know that we got lost along the way_

_Here I am _

_With all my heart _

_I hope you understand _

_I know I let you down _

_But I never gonna make that mistake again._

_But that brought me closer to who I really am_

_So Come take my hand _

_I want to world to see _

_What you mean to me_

_What you mean to me_

_Just know that _

_I'm sorry _

_I never wanted you to feel so small_

_Our story is just beginning _

Jade started to get tears in her eyes. Remembering the past two months. When they fell in the lake, their car breaking down. Andre punching that guy for hitting on her.

_Let the truth break down this walls_

_Oh yea-eah_

_And every time I think of you_

_I think of how you pushed me through_

_And show me how much better I can be_

_Here I am _

_With all my hart_

_I hope you understand _

_I know I let you down _

_But I never gonna make that mistake again._

Andre started to walk to Jade and they are standing in front of each other.

_But that brought me closer to who I really am_

_So Come take my hand _

_I want to world to see _

_What you mean to me_

_Yeah _

_You make me feel like I'm myself_

_Instead of being someone else_

_I want to live that everyday_

_You say what no one else would say_

_You know exactly to get to me_

_You know what I mean_

_It's what I mean _

_Yeah!_

_Here I am with all my heart_

_I hope you understand _

_I know I let you down _

_But I never gonna make that mistake again._

_But that brought me closer to who I really am_

_So Come take my hand _

_I want to world to see _

_What you mean to me_

_What you mean to me._

"You think singing will make everything better?" asked Jade

"Yes?" said Andre

"Ok." Said Jade

Jade kissed him

"Why don't you ever sing to me?" asked Tori hitting Beck's arm

"I will more." Said Beck

"Ok." Said Tori kissing his cheek.

"I love you Jade." said Andre

"I love you to Andre." said Jade

They kissed again.

* * *

**A little Jandre fluff. We need more of this couple! They would be so cute together! And yet again another song fic by MrsAvanJogia. **

**Dan Owns the show**

**Who ever wrote the song 'What you mean to me' owns it. **


End file.
